


Wandering Dreams

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei finds a way to fulfill his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chatona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chatona).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta.

Wufei sat on the stands, looking down at the recruits. They seemed tired and they probably were, since they had been running for almost an hour. He stretched his legs in front of him and looked at his watch. Fifty four minutes. He scowled and willed the clock to move faster. He had better things to do with his life than watching recruits run. It was quite annoying that every time the recruits failed to perform up to the expected standards, Wufei had to baby sit them and make sure they completed their extra exercises.

In a way it was probably his fault. He had been the one who had requested the job as instructor. After five years with Preventers as an active agent Wufei had decided that he'd had enough of war for a while and requested a job that could use his capabilities but that in a way could also fulfill a long lost dream. When he was younger he wouldn't have imagined he'd end up teaching young people how to become soldiers, but the way Wufei saw it, those kids were going to risk their lives for peace and they should get the best possible training.

Like the other pilots, he still went on missions now and then. Sometimes they didn't trust anyone but themselves to get the job done, but mainly Wufei now spent his days at the academy, dealing with recruits. He was hard on them, driving them to their limits because he knew they would be tested in the field and if they failed, they would lose their lives.

The new recruits always tried to test him. After all, he was barely twenty one years old and he didn't look particularly intimidating. He took great pleasure in showing them how appearances could be deceiving. After the first week, after many hard training sessions and many bruised recruits, no one dared to question him.

Usually, those recruits who were the most difficult at the beginning were the ones Wufei came to care for the most at the end. Maybe a bit of arrogance and stubbornness were required qualities for a Preventer agent.

The group running right now was only four weeks into their training. They were past what the staff had dubbed 'Hell Week', which meant that there was a low chance that they would drop out. Only thirteen had survived hell week this year but Wufei had high hopes for them. Maybe that was why he was so annoyed that they had screwed up the team exercise this morning enough for him to have to punish them with an extra hour of endurance training this evening.

The clock finally announced that it had been sixty minutes since the recruits had started running. Wufei stood up and headed for the door. "You can stop now. Don't forget to stretch and cool off properly so we don't have to repeat this tomorrow."

The recruits slowed down to a walk, stretching their arms above their heads and taking deep controlled breaths. Wufei smiled. They were going to be alright, but of course, that didn't mean he was going to go easy on them.

They deserved better.


End file.
